


Battle Begins

by AnimeFanaticGirl



Series: Army of Two [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Drama, F/M, M/M, Return to life, Shepard Twins, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanaticGirl/pseuds/AnimeFanaticGirl
Summary: "You two are a hell of a team, it's no wonder the Alliance put you both up for spectre status.."John and Jane Shepard are a pair of twins that have come from rock bottom and made it to the very top. After a series of unexpected events they are made the first human spectres. What would come from such an event? Very few could know.(this will be a retelling of the games with the Shepard twins. Im awful at summaries and this story will take place in the first game enjoy! Also looking for beta!!! message if interested!!)





	Battle Begins

"Well what about the Shepard twins? Earth born...but no record of family besides themselves."

"They dont have one. They were raised on the streets, learned to look out for each other."

"They proved themselves during the Blitz. It was just the two of them holding off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"The two of them...they are the only reason Elysium is still standing."

"Well we certainly can't question their courage or skill..."

"Humanity needs some kind of hero...and with the Shepard twins...well that's the closest thing we'll get."

"Very well....I'll make the call.."

War is a enemy that frightens all and destroys everything in it's wake. It is a creature that does not discriminate...instead it just continues to destroy and kill. It is times like these when a persons true spirit is tested....and heroes arrive. This is the tale of John and Jane Shepard. The closest thing to heroes the universe will get.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! WOnt lie this is my first fanfic for the series and i know this chapter is short but its more of an introduction!! Enjoy and comment! And again looking for a beta!!!!


End file.
